


Kiss me, tease me, touch me, hug me, cuddle me but never ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Kiss me, tease me, touch me, hug me, cuddle me but never ...

Kiss me, tease me, touch me, hug me, cuddle me but never ...

Inspiriert von Berichten =)  
Ich danke euch!

Kiss me, tease me, touch me, hug me, cuddle me but never ...  
Ein leises Geräusch, so anders als das leise Brummen des Motors oder die halb laut geführten Gespräche um ihn herum, weckte Tom aus einem leichten Halbschlaf. Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht und öffnete zögerlich die Augen. Das fahle, vergehende Licht des späten Winterabends, immer wieder unterbrochen durch das helle, goldene Glühen von Straßenlaternen, die eilig an ihnen vorbeizogen, fiel durch die großen Fenster des Busses, dessen Vorhänge er zuzuziehen vollkommen vergessen hatte. Nach dem ereignisreichen und kräftezehrenden Wochenende am Holmenkollen hatte er sich auf die letzte Bankreihe im Reisebus zurückgezogen. Trotz aller Freude über die beiden Siege, die ersten, die er mit dem Team hatte teilen dürfen, war er froh über etwas Ruhe gewesen. Auch seine anderen Mitreisenden schienen seinen Wunsch nach etwas Privatsphäre respektiert zu haben und hatten, nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den erschöpft wirkenden Österreicher, den Platz neben ihm leer gelassen.  
Lange Zeit hatte er aus dem Fenster gestarrt und die vorbeiziehende, verschneite Landschaft, die im Sonnenuntergang in den unterschiedlichsten Farben zu leuchten schien, betrachtet, bevor er scheinbar irgendwann eingeschlafen sein musste.  
Er blinzelte verschlafen und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im Fenster, gegen das er wohl geschlafen haben musste. Seine Haare waren, so wie das spiegelnde Fensterglas nun zeigte, vollkommen verstrubbelt und hastig, aber auch verstohlen wischte er sich eine verräterisch feuchte Spur vom Kinn, woraufhin neben ihm ein unwilliger Laut erklang.  
Oh Gott!  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und er starrte auf das, mit dem Herannahen der Nacht immer deutlicher werdenden Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Er war nicht mehr alleine, sondern Robin saß neben ihm. Der junge Norweger hatte irgendwann, während Tom geschlafen hatte, den Rückzugsort des Physios für sich erobert und war dann scheinbar wohl, ebenso erschöpft von dem langen Wochenende, an seiner Schulter geschlafen. Robins verschwommenes, immer wieder von, die Nacht durchdringenden Scheinwerfern ausgelöschte Spiegelbild betrachtete ihn nun müde, aber auch reichlich missmutig aus verschleiert wirkenden, blauen Augen. Er blinzelte und gähnte verschlafen, bevor er dann den Kopf schief legte und leise fragte, „Tom?“  
Der Physiotherapeut fühlte, wie eine verräterische Rote in seine Wangen stieg und sie erwärmte, aber dennoch drehte er sich leicht, sodass er nun nicht mehr nur das, im Licht jeder Straßenlaterne flackernde Spiegelbild des Athleten ansah. „Robin ...“, er schluckte, als er nun behutsam eine blasse Hand ausstreckte und sanft über die Wange strich, beinahe als hätte er Angst, dass der junge Norweger nur ein Wesen aus einem Traum wäre und einfach verschwinden würde.  
Aber, entgegen all seiner Erwartungen verschwand Robin nicht. Der junge Mann schien sich förmlich in die Berührung zu lehnen und seine großen, blauen Augen schlossen sich flatternd. Aber, die blassen Lippen waren, beinahe schon erwartungsvoll, halb geöffnet, den Knospen einer jungen Blumen gleich, und Toms lange Finger zitterten, als sein Daumen sanft der blassen Wölbung folgten. Er spürte den hastigen, schneller werdenden Atem sanft über seine Haut streichen, woraufhin er sich nun nach vorne lehnte und sich dabei vorsichtig auf Robins Knie abstützte.  
Robin verspannte sich, Tom konnte spüren, wie sich die Muskeln, deren Namen er im Schlaf benennen konnte, unter seiner Berührung zusammenzogen und auch der Atem des Norwegers stockte kurz, während gleichzeitig ein harter Schauer durch seinen schmalen Körper zu laufen schien. „Tom ...“, seine Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein Wispern, aber dennoch warnend und im Klang angenehm dunkel gefärbt, „Nimm die Hand da weg, Tom … Sofort!“  
Es dauerte aber dennoch einen Moment, bis der Österreicher schließlich verstand, was die Reaktion des Athleten zu bedeuten hatte. „Ach?“, ein ungutes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er, statt die Hand wie erwartet zurückzuziehen, unterdessen das Knie weiterhin provozierend langsam, sanft tätschelte und damit weitere Reaktionen und vielleicht auch ein Geständnis aus dem jungen Robin herauskitzeln zu wollen schien, „Ist das kleine Bambi etwa kitzlig?“  
„NEIN!“, schnappte Robin empört, richtete seinen Blick aber nun fest auf die Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Knie ruhte, während er sich bemühte seinen Atem irgendwie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, „Aber, nimm endlich die Hand da weg!“ „Mmmmh ...“, Tom legte den Kopf schief und schien für einen Moment tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken der nun sehr nachdrücklich gemachten Aufforderung nachzukommen, „Na gut … Wenn du es wirklich so willst ...“  
Robin sah ihn ungläubig an, die blauen Augen geweitet. Er hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen oder sich zu rechtfertigen, als Toms lange Finger nun langsam, der Hosennaht im dunklen Stoff folgend, verspielt über den kräftigen Oberschenkel strichen. Der Norweger biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verspannte sich erneut, bevor seine Instinkte die Oberhand zu gewinnen schienen und Robin vor Tom zurückwich. „Lass es!“, stieß der Jüngere, dessen Atem nun nur noch Stoßweise zu kommen schien, kraftlos hervor und versuchte gleichzeitig den ihn weiterhin kitzelnden Fingern zu entkommen.  
Robin schloss die Augen.  
Wich immer weiter vor Tom zurück.  
Verlor schließlich das Gleichgewicht.  
Fiel.  
Und landete dann aber doch nur unsanft, aber als ein ungelenkes Häufchen aus zu langen Armen und Beinen auf dem schmalen Mittelgang des Busses, der durch mit stetig gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit die nächtliche Dunkelheit des schier endlosen Norwegens fuhr.  
Für einen Moment verharrte der Athlet benommen bewegungslos. Dann aber stemmte Robin sich hoch, fuhr sich durch die Haare und blinzelte verwirrt. Verwundert sah er sich um, aber letztendlich fand der nun wieder merklich verärgerte blaue Blick des Athleten nun Toms fragenden und schien seinen Physiotherapeuten mit dem kalten, dunklen Blau fesseln zu wollen.  
Der Österreicher hielt atemlos die Luft an. Er verharrte gebannt, unfähig sich zu bewegen, gefangen im Zauber des fast schwarz wirkenden Blau. Tom wollte etwas sagen, aber er konnte nicht, war zum Schweigen verdammt. Hilflos wartete er auf eine Reaktion des Jüngeren, in dessen Blick eine stumme Anklage stand und der vehement auf seine Unterlippe biss, während die Schatten der Lichter über seine angespannten Gesichtszüge zu tanzen schienen und seine Miene unlesbar machten  
Das tiefe Schweigen zwischen ihnen dehnte sich aus, schien in der Dunkelheit förmlich anzuwachsen und sie mit einer dunklen Gestalt fast erdrücken zu wollen. Eine Straßenlaterne brach die Dunkelheit, tauchte sie wieder ins Licht und schließlich konnte der Physiotherapeut nicht mehr anders und gab nach. „Hast du dir weh getan ...“, fragend beugte er sich zu dem noch immer auf dem Boden sitzenden und ihn anstarrenden Norweger, „Bambi?“


End file.
